Aerrow and Piper in Dark Power Disaster
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Piper gets corrupted by dark crystal power stabbed into her arm by Cyclonis and only Aerrow can save her! AerrowxPiper moment at the end.


Aerrow and Piper in Dark Power Disaster

Note: Please no negative reviews.

Set a year after the series.

It had been a year since the Storm Hawks chased Cyclonis to the far side and they had finally captured her and were now on Atmosia.

"Thanks Atmos you're ok." smiled Starling.

"Did you miss us?" asked Piper and Starling nodded with a smile.

"Oh how sweet a little Sky Knight reunion too bad it will be the last!" mocked Cyclonis as she grabbed a crystal from a secret pocket and stabbed Piper in the arm making her gain purple energy!

"HELP ME!" cried Piper before the purple crystal energy consumed her! "Now to make Atmos mine!"

"Cyclonis what had you done to her?!" demanded Aerrow.

"Made her my most powerful weapon ever!" cackled Cyclonis then Piper blasted her!

"I AM NO ONE'S WEAPON BUT MY OWN!" cackled Piper.

"Oh Atmos Cyclonis you've brought Atmos to her knees!" cried Lynn.

"Oui you selfish Cyclonian!" agreed Dove.

"That is what I am." sniggered Cyclonis as she tried to run at Piper kept blasting her!

"PIPER DON'T!" cried Aerrow.

"WHY NOT ATMOS WILL BE A BETTER PLACE WITHOUT HER!" cried Piper in a power mad sort of way.

"But you're destroying Atmosia to do it!" protested Aerrow.

"So what? They never liked us!" argued Piper and she started blasting Atmosia to bits!

"This isn't the way Piper you're not being the Piper I know and...love you may be powerful but I wish you to be the Piper who cares." Aerrow said trying to get into Piper she turned blue for 6 seconds then she turned dark purple again.

"That Piper was a weakling you may love her but I am not that Piper and this world will be mine!" yelled Piper.

"I don't believe that Piper you are what holds the Storm Hawks and most importantly me together you said we wouldn't last one day without you I believe that." said Aerrow as Piper turned bright blue again but for 16 seconds this time.

"It's working Aerrow you're getting to her!" called Starling.

"Aerrow save me!" cried Piper as she tried to fight the good and the bad inside of her!

"I will trust me!" replied Aerrow as he used his glider to fly up into the sky and he and Piper battled.

"What will you do with this pointless fight!?" asked Piper in a sinister voice.

Then Aerrow grabbed her left arm!

"TO PULL THIS DARK CRYSTAL OUT OF YOUR ARM I'M SORRY THIS WILL HURT!" warned Aerrow as he managed to pull half the crystal out of Piper's arm. "The rest is up to you Pi will you become like Cyclonis or be by my side?"

Then Piper blasted Aerrow without thinking!

"AERROW!" she cried and she blasted all the purple crystal out of her left arm forever making her drop to the ground but Aerrow caught her just in time!

"Piper speak to me." said Aerrow and Piper woke up with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen." she sighed.

"I know and I know this Atmos will forgive you." replied Aerrow as he hugged Piper.

"Atmosia is damaged but Cyclonis is to blame not Piper." said Starling.

"Atmosia won't forgive the Storm Hawks for a while but at least we have Cyclonis." said Dove as she and Lynn handed her to some guards.

"Keep her under lock and key destroy all her remaining crystals." suggested Lynn.

"Good plan." agreed Starling. "Aerrow take Piper far from here until Atmos is back to normal."

"What the heck is normal?" asked Aerrow and Piper innocently.

"True." nodded Starling.

So Aerrow took Piper to Neverlandis.

"I dread having this crystal power these days even when Cyclonis showed me I'd turn evil." she said as Aerrow placed her on a bed.

"Me too we'll see if can get these powers removed from you." said Aerrow.

"I don't know if they can." sighed Piper wiping a tear from her eye. "They're a part of me."

"Maybe but you're the girl I will always love." replied Aerrow.

"Aerrow..." started Piper. "Thanks for not giving up on me."

Then Aerrow kissed her forehead.

"You're stuck to me like a magnet." joked Aerrow and Piper had to smile.

Then he turned serious.

"Piper I just want to know since you know how I feel how do you feel about me?" he asked.

"Truthfully Aerrow I truly love you too but I'm a bit unsure if I'm right for you but I'd like to be your friend if you'd let me." replied Piper.

"Always." smiled Aerrow then he kissed Piper.

"Should we?" asked Piper.

"After this stressful day we can try if you want." replied Aerrow.

"I want too." replied Piper and they began kissing deeply.

Then the radio went on.

"Damn." replied Aerrow. "Yeah."

"Sorry for interrupting." said Starling. "We just want to know is Piper alright."

"Doing fine." replied Piper then she kissed Aerrow deeply making him drop the radio but Starling smiled on the other end of the radio.

"Enjoy yourselves you've earned it." she smiled switching off the radio.

The End


End file.
